Kagerou Days
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel thought it was going to be a normal summer break when the heat haze came and ruined it all. AU, Blood/Gore, character death


**Kagerou Days**

**A/N: this is going to be a short story based on the song Kagerou days or Heat Haze days by Hatsune Miku.**

**Summary: Sebastian and Ciel thought it was going to be a normal summer break when the heat haze came and ruined it all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: blood/Gore**

**.**

**.**

**Sebastian's POV**

It was August 14th, that's when all of this happened, but let me start from the beginning. I had woken up in bed and checked my iPhone for the time and date.

"August 14th, 12:30," I silently said to myself as I got out of bed, I was supposed to be meeting my boyfriend at the park today. I finished getting dressed, grabbed my phone, and keys then locked the door to the house as I started to make my way to the park.

i stopped at the walkway across from it and waited for the light to turn green, all the cars finally stopped and I ran across the street. I walked around for a bit and finally saw Ciel sitting on a swing, petting a black cat.

I sat down next to him and smiled, you smiled back at me while I looked up at the clear blue sky, the weather was incredibly nice and in the amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun, I spoke with you for I had nothing else to do.

"Well, y'know I kind of hate summer," you boldly say as you petted the cat, I stood up and you followed, suddenly the cat jumped out of your arms, ah, you pursued that cat as it ran away from you, then my eyes widened as you ran into the street, and what jumped out was the traffic light that changed to a glaring red.

I tried to reach for your hand when, out of nowhere a truck came and struck you as you screamed, blood splattered everywhere and your scent and the bloods mixed together, choking me, I looked up and saw another version of myself smirk and say," this is all real," and then the light blue of summer started to darken away.

My eyes snapped open and I woke up in bed," what time is it now?" I murmured to myself as I looked at the time on my phone once again," August 14th sometime past 12," suddenly I remember the sound of an awfully annoying cricket.

I got up and went back to the park and told Ciel what I saw in my dream," yesterday in a dream, I saw us walking through the exact same park," I said as the image of blood and his crumpled body appeared," really, that's strange," suddenly the at jumped out of your arms and you were going to follow it when I grabbed your arm.

"why don't we go home now," I pulled you away and the moment you stepped of the path people started to surround us as the pointed upward with open mouths.

you let go of my hand and push me to the side, from the sky, down dropped an iron pole that pierced your body straight through, I practically screamed when I saw this happen, I tried to run over to you, when my heat haze laughed and said," this is all the real thing!" As he grabbed my collar and threw me back.

As my vision started to darken, I could've sworn I saw a smile on your features as the world darkened away.

i woke up once again, but this time I ran as quickly as I could to the park and grabbed Ciel's arm, yanking him from the swing and dragging him up some stairs as far away from the ground as possible. I looked to my right and froze in fear when I saw my heat haze standing there, I let go of Ciel's hand and he slipped, falling and ended up with a broken skull.

Over and over I passed out in the laughing heat like this, this cycle has repeated for decades but I realized that a long time ago. In this clichéd story, there must be one ending. Beyond this repeating summers day, it has to exist.

Suddenly I ran in front of you and pushed you to the side, I smiled as the truck slammed into me, your eyes and my twisted body were like reflections as blood splattered everywhere, and if that shimmering heat laughs," serves you right," I said as I finally started to pass out from blood loss, but my eyes widened when I saw your heat haze look me straight in the eye, before I died.

Ciel jolted awake with tears streaming down his cheeks as he caressed a single cat," looks like I failed this time too...," he said as his heat haze looked down at him with a smirk, thinking,' _I wonder how I should kill him this time."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: well that was my story, sorry about the bad grammar, i edit it as soon as possible, that's all I had to say so I'll see you in another story, Ciao**


End file.
